Under the Pale Light
by Sapphire Ox
Summary: Clawdeen and Romulus spend some time together in the woods one late night. [smut]


_A/N: So, after months of pondering whether or not to do this, I finally decided to try and test the waters and trial run my skill level in the subject matter (I actually had this in my drafts since June lol). I've never really written erotica except one other time almost a year ago, so this is as new to me as it is to you._

 _Decided to use Clawmulus because they're my OTP, and if I have to be the one to write majority of the fanfic for this ship, I will (a girl's got needs after all)._

 **Caution: Contains smut/lemon, whatever you want to call it. The whole thing is pretty much PWP, though is there is a little bit of fluff involved. Descriptions of sex, naughty language, the whole nine yards. You've been warned.**

* * *

 **Under the Pale Light**

The atmosphere of the forest was a peaceful one. A nice summer night, not a creature stirred within the vast depth of trees and bushes, the only sound coming from a slow-moving river as it passed gently over the stones lying at its bottom. The darkened sky was clear, allowing the vast expanse of stars across it to shine their light upon the earth, twinkling like a million little prisms caught in the light.

The most brilliant light of all, however, was the Moon as it bathed everything in its milky luminescence; it was in its waxing gibbous phase, a wedge of white chalcedony among a royal blue crown, the centerpiece amidst a sea of diamonds. The silence that surrounded the forest seemed to spawn from such brilliance, as if the mere appearance of the lunar mother emitted tranquility.

Suddenly, a dark shape burst from in between two trees, putting an end to the calm scene almost instantly. A flock of startled night birds flew up into the sky and squawked in surprise. A hare that was resting near a bush darted from its hiding place and bounded off into the dark unknown, while the squirrels in the trees froze at their current positions in the branches, bracing themselves for a potential threat. The figure, however, seemed to pay them no mind, running in a straight line, its destination unknown. The canopy of thick tree tops shrouded it in shadow, making it nothing more than a black blur as it jumped over twisted roots and raced through mud puddles. A splashing sound echoed throughout the woods as it ran through the shallow end of the river.

The creature jumped over a fallen log, making its way into a grassy area where the trees were barren, letting the moon blanket a sheen of pearlescent light upon the green surface. A beautiful veil settled upon the creature as the Moon exposed it.

A slender brown wolf stood in the middle of the field, standing tall and proud as it turned its head, observing its surroundings. Its vibrant golden eyes were highlighted by its dark surroundings, gleaming like two gold nuggets. There was a noticeable mane of fur surroundings its neck and the top of its head, giving the wolf an almost lion-like appearance to it.

The most surprising feature, however, was the crescent moon necklace around the wolf's neck, as well as the strange placement of two pairs of golden rings in each of its ears that stuck out of the thick fur on its head.

Said necklace swung back and forth as the wolf looked around, its nostrils twitching as it sniffed the air. It lightly treaded forward, bowing its head it looked behind itself.

Its ears suddenly twitched, and a smile came across the wolf's face, before it suddenly made a sharp turn to the left and lunged for a thick bush, paying no attention to the thorns or leaves that tangled lightly yanked at the fur on its sides as it disappeared back into the dark, just as another shape burst from the shadows.

Stopping where the brown canine had just been, stood another wolf. This one, however, was noticeably a bit larger than the first. Its thick silver fur was almost glowing in the light of the Earth's satellite, while its eyes- a bold malachite green- darted this way and that, scoping out the barren area. The fur of its underbelly and paws, as well as its bottom jaw, was snow white; there was one single area, at the top of the wolf's head and at the tips of its ears, that stood out from its pale coat, the hair here being a rich chocolate brown. Like the brown wolf, this one also had a few golden pieces to it, though it wore only one gold ring in its left ear, while a chain of gold dog tags hung around its neck.

Sniffing the air, the silver wolf's eyes narrowed. He put his muzzle to the ground and sniffed along the path of the brown wolf, searching for whatever his target was. Raising his head again, he stared at the bush, looking past it through the path that the brown wolf had taken. The skin of its maw stretched back in a coy smile, and it went off in the same direction, picking up speed as the smell got stronger. However, instead of going on straight ahead, it made a point to run jaggedly, hiding behind trees and sliding under curtains of moss.

The brown wolf seemed to pick up on this, as it looked behind it briefly, before it shot off to the left. Spotting a batch of tall grass out of its peripheral, it then made a sharp to the right, skidding to a stop in front of the grass and crouching low, its belly to the forest floor as it slowly crawled until its entire figure was hidden by the mass. The brown wolf raised its head slightly once fully camouflaged, peering out of its surroundings a small break between the blades, hearing for the slightest disturbance- the smallest snap of a twig, the faintest pounding of feet on the soft dirt. It held its breath, waiting, listening.

Silence.

Slowly poking its muzzle out, the wolf slowly looked around, night vision makings its golden eyes able to see even the darkest figures crystal clear. Yet, the one it sought out was nowhere to be seen. Nothing within distance but a few insects and rats. Putting one paw forward, the wolf slowly creeped out of its hiding place, continuing to look back and forth for any sign that its wasn't alone.

Cautiously, the wolf exposed itself, slowly raising back to full form. It took another quick look around, before it bounded off, not wanting to risk giving itself away for even the slightest second.

After a few yards, the brown wolf noticed the ground under its paws grow solid, the soft dirt giving way to rough stone. It slowed its pace, looking around to find that it had come across a small ledge of sorts. Peaking over the edge, the wolf noted that it was standing on a small hill, the bottom a few feet down. Some of the stone formed a wall of some sorts, jagged rocks creating almost a makeshift stairway that the wolf used to leap to the bottom.

To the wolf's further delight, as it suspected, the jagged ledge stretched some ways out, hovering above the ground a few feet out like a roof. There were a few stones underneath it, leaning against its sides. Together, the three rocks formed something that looked akin to a makeshift shelter, with a small opening between them that was just wide enough for the wolf to fit through. It slowly went up to the entrance, sniffing before taking a few steps into the darkened passage. There was no scent that indicated another animal had claimed it as its territory, which made the wolf make a noise of satisfaction.

A den. And an empty one, at that. It was perfect. Just what _they_ needed.

Out of nowhere, a twig snapped.

The brown wolf whipped around, hackles raised as its golden gaze searched for the culprit responsible; nostrils flared as it looked for a scent to lock onto, body as straight and as stiff as a wooden board. It didn't dare give its position away. But there was nothing to be found. As if the sound was made by a ghost. The wolf looked at its left, eyeing a shape in the distance that was obscured by a tree branch. It kept its gaze on it as it slowly turned its head to the right, something telling it there was something suspicious about that shape.

Its eyes slid to the right-

-Only to be completely blindsided as a mass of grey and white tackled it, causing a startled yelp to erupt from the wolf's throat. The two bounced on the ground, rolling along as they tried to soften their fall. The brown wolf was dazed by the impact, shaking its head slowly as it tried to stand up straight. The silver wolf proved to be fast, leaping to its feet, hard gaze focusing on the other. It approached the brown wolf, back raised and tail straightened. To any observing animals, it looked like a fight about to break about, a battle for dominance.

And yet, when the silver wolf approached to the smaller brown canine, it showed no such hostility as it gave the brown wolf a gentle lick on the side of its face.

The brown wolf lifted its head, meeting the emerald eyes of its companion. It smiled, returning the gesture with a gentle nuzzle, pressing its nose behind the silver one's ear. The silver one turned its head, rubbing their noses together.

Yellow met green, only now, where before their eyes had been filled with stern determination, there was only tenderness. The brown wolf batted its eyelashes at the larger wolf, stretching its maw into a smile; one which was returned by the latter. It crept closer. The silver wolf stood still, growing excited as to what the former would do…

…only for the brown wolf to leap up onto its hind legs and push the silver wolf in the chest, making it stumble backward, before it landed on its back in the shallow creek nearby. The brown wolf wagged its tail, obviously amused as it watched the larger of the two splash around before it managed to climb out, shooting the brown wolf a dirty look as shook its coat out.

The brown wolf grinned, turning its back to the silver wolf. Whisps of strange purple smoke began to surround it, and strangely, the animal began morphing, its silhouette becoming bipedal as more human characteristics. The smoke cleared to reveal the wolf was a female werewolf, her golden eyes full of amusement as she ran her hands through her thick auburn curls.

"Hmmm, what do you know? He doesn't melt after all," Clawdeen commented as she stretched- the slight pain of transforming suddenly making her muscles a bit stiff- before sitting back on a rock.

The silver wolf glared at her slightly, before it lowered its head, familiar purple smoke surrounding it as well as it transformed into a male brunette werewolf, his current position making him kneel as he let out a little chuckle.

"Is that what this was?" Romulus chuckled as he stood up, dusting the specks of mud off his jeans, "A little science experiment?"

"Maybe. And maybe just a little bit of revenge for startling me like that, jerk," Clawdeen smiled slyly.

"Just trying to keep you on your toes, babe."

Clawdeen rolled her eyes, though they slid back to the taller as he stood, wringing water out of his shirt. They slowly trailed down his figure; the simple white button up Romulus wore that evening stuck to him like glue in its wet state, the thin material now slightly transparent. Clawdeen lightly bit her lip as she observed the way it clung to his chest, outlining every dip in his muscular frame. That, coupled with his tight jeans, made him for quite the yummy sight. She pressed her thighs together, trying to control the temptation that started to rouse within her.

Romulus looked up, catching the look of desire in the brown wolf's golden eyes. He gave a sly smile.

"Something on your mind?"

"Only that you're still standing here talking instead of showing me exactly why we're all the way out here tonight."

To anyone else, it might've sounded snappy. Romulus looked up at her in surprise.

But he knew the true meaning behind her words when Clawdeen gave him a sly smile, her eyes half-lidded as she sat back on the rock. Romulus looked over her figure, and a smile slowly worked its way upon his face, a low noise coming from somewhere deep in his chest. His eyes glowed a light green from his night vision.

Stepping out of the creek, he trudged over to the brown she-wolf. She sat further back on the rock, watching the grey wolf with eager eyes as he stopped in front of her, touring over her. He put hands on either side of her, leaning forward until the two were almost nose to nose. Clawdeen tilted her head back, giving him a look of challenge.

"If that's what you wanted," Romulus whispered, "All you had to do was ask."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers.

Clawdeen responded with vigor, pressing back passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt Romulus' arms wrap around her back, sliding down over her waist, pulling her against him as he pressed her into the rock; goosebumps formed on her arms when the cold from his still damp shirt seeped into her clothes, chilling her.

A small noise came from the she-wolf's throat when she felt Romulus push at the hem of her blouse, bunching the material up so that he could feel her bare skin. Something twisted in her stomach as his long fingers brushed against her hips, lightly trailing over her stomach. His claws lightly scraped against the soft flesh of her belly, making the tight muscles flutter underneath his touch.

She moaned when she felt his tongue enter her mouth, pressing up against hers. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she felt herself pressed further into the rock. Clawdeen broke off the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Rom….w-wait," she panted, moving back from the grey wolf, "N-N-Not h-here."

Romulus' grip on her tightened for a moment, but he pulled back from her, concern quickly bubbling in his chest when he heard the slight panic in her voice. He looked down at her.

Clawdeen stared up at him, her golden eyes wide with desire as she grabbed at the material of his shirt.

She gestured to the darkened passage she had discovered earlier, her eyebrows raised. Romulus looked at it, lingering for a second before he looked back at her. There was a softness in his eyes, and he gave her a warm smile as he stood up, taking her with him so that he was now carrying.

"All right, sweetheart," he said, adjusting her, "Let's give ourselves some privacy."

Clawdeen smiled at him. She buried her face into the side of his neck, nuzzling the furry skin as she felt him start to take the both of them towards the passageway under the rock, smelling the light amber scent of his cologne. Something coiled deep in her gut, shooting a tingle that went all the way to between her legs.

Yes, it was some the time for some alone time….

* * *

" _There's our lucky lady!"_

" _Saw it all over Spectra's blog! Congrats, ghoul!"_

" _Yeah, good on ya, mate!"_

 _Clawdeen blushed, repressing a roll of her eyes as she held her notebooks against her chest, making her way to her locker._

" _It's not that amazing," she muttered to herself, the ghouls following behind her after her._

" _It's just so exciting!" Draculaura exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, "After all this time, I knew there was a certain manster you had your eye on!"_

 _She nudged the werewolf, earning herself a small glare._

" _Gee, you guys make it sound like it was life or death," Clawdeen said sarcastically._

 _Frankie smiled, "Well, we're really happy for you, 'deen."_

" _Yes, quite," Cleo gave her a smug smile, crossing her arms, "If not a bit surprised at your choice to go with, of all the men who I know who've been drooling over you for the past few months."_

" _I know, isn't it great!" Draculaura said, her eyes sparkling as she put her hands on her cheeks, "You and Romulus? Childhood friends turned to lovers? It's like totes faith!"_

" _It's really not_ that _spectacular," Clawdeen replied, rolling her eyes as she opened her locker, "We've known each other since we were kids, he asked me out one day, we gave it a try for a few months, and decided to make it official. That's all there is to it."_

" _But it's so romantic!" Draculaura replied with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Ooooh! I know- you and I should really start setting up double dates! I mean, you and I are best friends, Clawd and Rom are best friends, and we're all dating each other! It's so fangtastic!"_

 _The rest of the ghouls giggled, shaking their heads as Clawdeen slapped her forehead._

 _She was already regretting telling the ghouls…_

* * *

The environment around her went noticeably darker as Romulus carried her in; Clawdeen could feel her already rapid heart beat escalate, going so fast it felt like it was thrumming; like it was going to burst out of her chest any second. She wouldn't be surprised if Romulus could hear it by now.

The abandoned den was something she had discovered a few weeks prior when she decided to go for a jog one morning; save for a few broken branches and leaves on the rocky floor that had since dried up and crumbled into little bits, there was no sign of any life inhabiting it. Not even the faintest trace of a scent that marked it as another wolf's territory was around. Which meant that, as far as Clawdeen was concerned, it was up for grabs and could be used for whatever anyone wanted it for.

Like have some alone time with your boyfriend that you couldn't get in your house full of annoying siblings, for example.

Romulus lay her upon the floor, hovering above her as he supported himself with his hands on either side of her head. He gazed down at her fondly, a look in his dark green eyes that made Clawdeen's heart flutter; she swallowed hard.

" _Clawdeen,"_ he growled huskily, before diving down and sweeping her up in a kiss.

She was more than happy to oblige as she opened her mouth, swallowing his moan as their tongues brushed together again, sweeping against the sides of their mouths and sending heat straight down south. She stretched out like a cat in heat, arching her back as she felt Rom's hands begin to explore her body again, brushing over her sides. He kissed the side of her mouth, beginning a trail as he kissed her cheek, her jaw, before descending down to her neck. Clawdeen whimpered as she craned her neck back, feeling his lips on her throat and collarbone. His hands started exploring higher, his fingers ghosting her neck, before he boldly slid them down her front, caressing her breasts through her shirt.

"Romulus," she whispered breathlessly, feeling a tingle in her core.

Romulus smiled at her, squeezing them gently. He gave a hearty chuckle, which made the squirmy feeling in her stomach intensify.

"Relax, baby," he said in a low voice, "We're gonna take this _nice and slow."_

His fingers trailed up to the small line of buttons that led down the center of her blouse that held it together. Slowly but swiftly, he undid each one by one, revealing the luscious brown skin that lay underneath the fabric until it was all but hanging off Clawdeen's shoulders. Shooting a small smile towards his mate, Romulus sat her up, grabbing the hem and pulling it over her head, exposing the lacey lilac-colored bra she wore underneath; her necklace lay sideways, bunching up around her sternum.

Clawdeen could feel her cheeks burn as her flush deepened, and she looked to the side, feeling exposed and small under the silver wolf's gaze.

"Clawdeen," Romulus said, "Clawdeen, look at me."

She hesitated, before she slowly turned her head. Gold met emerald green, and the look in Romulus' eyes was enough to get her breathing ragged.

Times like this, she was often surprised by how it seemed Romulus just had to do one thing to get her to melt; the way he'd look at her- like she was the best thing in the entire world, a brilliant jewel meant to be handled with only the best care, the gentlest of hands- was enough to make her fall apart, make yearn for his arms around her and him in her bed.

Romulus lifted one of his hands, and Clawdeen let out a moan as he cupped her right breast. She whimpered at the slight pressure, before she felt him tugging at the clasp in the front. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt it give way as it became undone, before his hands tugged at her bra straps, freeing her breasts from the cups. A sudden bout of shyness came over her at her half-dressed state, and she resisted the urge to cover her naked chest from his eyes.

If he had noticed it, Romulus seemed to have ignored it. Instead, he reached for her chest again, taking hold of her breasts in both his hands and squeezing gently, just enough to elicit a reaction without being too rough that it might bother her. He gently massaged the furry peaks, much to the delight of the smaller girl under him. Clawdeen moaned under his ministrations, every touch of him against her bare skin sending a delicious shoot of arousal to her core; she hissed as he made light circles around her hardened nipples.

" _Ah!"_ Clawdeen cried out as she suddenly felt something wet stroke the stiff skin- the feel of his warm tongue dragging along her breast. Romulus lowered his head, lapping slowly at the erect nubs as the girl under him shuttered and whined. He pressed his lips against the swell of her bosom, suckling softly at the soft skin, his sharp teeth just barely grazing the surface. He could hear Clawdeen pant for breath, feel her squirm under him as her scent took on heavy, musky smell, indicating her level of desire. He paid attention to both mounds, rolling his tongue around each rosy tip, taking them between his lips and sucking briefly.

Clawdeen moaned, her voice getting higher as her arousal grew, his name being one of the only comprehendible things to pass her lips.

He suddenly stopped when he felt her warm hands on his cheeks, gently pulling him away from her chest and raising his head. Romulus looked at her; Clawdeen looked back at him, her face red and panting for breath as she pulled him towards her, kissing him. He returned it eagerly, a groan slipping out as he felt her lightly take his bottom lip between her cheeks.

His claws dug into the ground when he suddenly felt her hands at his chest, starting to unbutton his shirt. He let loose a shaky breath as Clawdeen lowered her head, pressing her lips to each bit of skin that was exposed- there was an almost painful feeling in his gut as she got nearer to his belt- before she got to the last one and sat back. Romulus shuttered as she pressed her hands to his chest, feeling along the tight planes of his abs and his strong pecks. She slid them along his collarbones and along his jaw, her fingers lingering at his lips.

They came to his shoulders, and he could feel her push at his shirt; Romulus sat up, quickly slipping it off and dropping it to the side of them, before leaning back over her. He could see Clawdeen squirm underneath him, small cooing noises coming from her as she looked up at him with a glazed look in her eye.

He bent down, wrapping her up in his arms, finding her mouth once again. He moaned as he felt her hands go under his arms, her nails digging into the quivering muscles in his back. Clawdeen gasped against the wet heat of his tongue as their chests brushed together, the slight pressure against her nipples sending bolts of electricity throughout her body. Her legs tangled together as their makeout grew more passionate, the smell of sweat and arousal in the air becoming stronger.

Romulus felt lightheaded; he gasped for breath as he savored in the taste of the small wolf under him. his pants felt unbearably tight, the rough denim starting to feel like sandpaper against his skin. He was drunk off the noises Clawdeen produced, the strong scent radiating off of her body as she pressed her body to his, his name rolling off her lips in desperate whispers, begging and pleading for him.

Unable to control himself, the silver wolf suddenly grabbed Clawdeen by her hips, reaching down to grab at the snap of her shorts.

Clawdeen suddenly went still, looking down between them with eager eyes as Romulus pulled down the zipper, the sound of the teeth being undone a small echo in the den. She bit her lip, raising her backside and allow Rom to slowly pull her shorts down her long legs, depositing them beside them. Clawdeen turned her head, burying her cheek into the slope of her shoulder, pressing her legs together.

Romulus let himself sit back, admiring her as his eyes trailed down her body. Strong arms, a slim belly, wide hips and luscious legs that begged for him to be between them.

He put his hands on either side of her knees, slowly spreading them apart. Clawdeen whimpered as she felt one of his hands began to slide down her inner thigh, his callused skin a stark contrast to the smooth flesh of her leg.

She suddenly bucked as he felt his hand go between her legs, pressing his palm against her sensitive core.

A low mewl escaped the brown wolf's throat as he rubbed her through the thin material of her underwear. Her face felt like she had just been hit with a cloud of steam as her cheeks burned, her face bright red as she pressed up against his hand, eager to feel the delicious pressure against her clit again.

Romulus panted- there was nothing more he wanted to do than to rip those frivolous pieces of fabric right off her and have her right then and there, but he had to be sure; Clawdeen was always one for taking it slow, and he didn't want to come on too strongly. He took his hand away, earning a disapproving whine from the she-wolf.

"'Deen," he croaked out, grasping her hip in concern, "Is…is it okay? Do you want me to slow down?"

Clawdeen all but thrashed against him, looking at him- gold eyes dark with desire- as she gasped out an answer.

"P-P-Please," she begged, "Oh, n-no, Rom, d-d-d-don't stop.

"I-I-I…I-I want you…to…t-t-touch me more…"

She sounded almost out of breath, like he had all but depraved her of oxygen.

She grabbed his hand in both of hers, and thrust it between her legs. She arched against it, almost riding his palm as she rocked her hips back and forth, her grip cementing it there.

Romulus watched her, his eyes widening at the action- the sounds she made sending a feeling of electricity that went _straight_ to his cock. He bit his lip, pressing his hand forward against her slit, which earned him a delighted keen in response.

Swallowing hard, Romulus pulled his hand away and rested both of them on either side of her hips, his claws lightly fiddling with the hem of her panties. Clawdeen whimpered, trying to steady her breathing as he hooked his fingers in and gently pulled, removing the lacy garment down her legs and off her body. She let out a shaky breath as he stared down at her, knowing how much she was now exposed to him. She moaned as the cool air from the outside lightly brushed through her fur, feeling phenomenal against the wetness of her lower body. She spread her legs, raising her knees to her chest, inviting him in. Ready to feel his long, spider-like hands on her again, pushing her up and over the edge.

Romulus' stomach clenched as her scent filled his nostrils. His eyes dilated. The scent of her want for him hung thick in the air, and he had to fight with all his will to resist the urge to just get on top of her right now and fuck her into the floor, to just pound her sweet cunt until she was screaming his name.

Instead, he reached out, slipping his hand back down between her legs. Clawdeen moaned at the feel of him against her bare skin, and she pressed back against him in yearning.

She cried out as she felt him slip a finger in between her wet folds, pushing inside of her.

"Ah, o-o-oh Rom, a-ah, ah," she stammered out as she felt him move up to his knuckle, massaging her walls as he thrusted his finger in and out. She rocked her hips, the coil in her stomach tightening as pleasure pulsed from her pussy, beating out and coursing through her veins.

Romulus growled, teeth clenching tightly. _Fuck,_ she was wet. His fingers became soaked instantly as he moved them inside of her, driving her closer and closer to the edge as her muscles squeezed against the slippery digits. He watched as Clawdeen groaned and whined, her mouth wide open as she voiced her ecstasy as his ministrations. Her claws dug into the ground as her chest rose and fell rapidly. He held her down with his opposite hand on her hip. As his claws brushed a particularly sensitive spot, she squeezed her eyes shut, her voice reaching a pitch so high at one point it actually hurt his ears.

She looked so fucking hot right now, he thought. He wet his canines in hungry anticipation as Clawdeen reached up and began to fondle her breasts, squeezing her nipples between her fingers, lightly pinching them as she moved her hips against the thrusts of his fingers. How erotic a site it was- watching her play with herself while he fucked her with his hand, moving along with him as she lay spread out, her body trembling as she grew closer to her climax. She let out a sharp groan as he lowered his head, pressing his mouth to her chest again and running his rough tongue along her erect buds. She kept his head there, digging her hand into his thick tresses.

Fucking God, did he want her. He could feel the aching in his groin as it strained against his zipper; he was fully erect and ready to claim her. But first, he was determined to see her cum, to hear her beautiful voice call him as she orgasmed and watch her as her whole body went still with the overload of pleasure.

Turning his hand slightly, Romulus reached out with his thumb to lightly stroke her sensitive clit, gently massaging the small bundle of nerves in small circles. He lifted his head, watching her with eager eyes.

Clawdeen threw her head back, her face scrunching up as she let out the loudest cry she had made all evening; she arched her back and further pressed herself into Romulus' palm, her hands clasping down and keeping it there. She was nearly sobbing as she came onto his hand; her fluids spilled down his fingers, some of it rolling down his wrist and dripping onto the ground.

Breathless, Clawdeen's body went limp. She gasped for air as her limbs loosened up, laying back on the ground, her legs on either side of Romulus' knees, her hands falling away as she lifted one arm to rest upon her temple. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, and her face softened up, becoming that of a more serene expression as she calmed down.

It was far from over, though.

Romulus watched her, taking in the sight of her naked body as she lay stretched out before him. He looked at his hand, observing the translucent ejaculate that glistened on the thin fur there.

He brought his hand up to his face, briefly sniffing it, before putting his fingers into his mouth, relishing in the taste of her on his tongue. His cheeks burned red, and his hard-on ached for release.

Clawdeen opened her eyes when she felt him grab her wrist, looking up to see him bring her palm to his crotch area. He moved it up and down, having her involuntarily rub him. Emerald green eyes stared back at her, full of lust and longing. Clawdeen kept eye contact with him as she moved her arm, gently cupping the bulge in his pants, kneading him softly through the material. She smiled as Romulus closed his eyes, a satisfied groan escaping him as she felt his hardness through his jeans.

Something in her started up, and she could feel herself already starting to grow wet again. Romulus gave her a desperate look, a silent understanding coming between the two. Clawdeen got up on her knees, nearly face level with his waist.

She reached up and tugged at his belt, and he leaned back on his calves to help her, both of their hands fumbling together as they got his fly undone- Romulus let out a sigh of relief as the uncomfortable restraint pushing against his dick went away- a noticeable tent in his boxers popping out between the undone zipper teeth.

Clawdeen looked at it, pursing her lips together as an idea came to her head, rubbing her thighs together as the thought made a flower of heat bloom in her nether regions.

Experimenting, she leaned forward, running her mouth over his bulge so that her lips just barely brushed it.

She was rewarded with a weak moan as she felt Romulus grip the back of her scalp, his fingers tangling in her russet curls.

Desire coursing through her veins, she reached up and pulled at his waistband. allowing his hard cock to spring free. Clawdeen licked her lips as she noticed the tip glistening with pre-ejaculate. The skin there was stiff and bright red.

She wrapped her hand around him in a gentle, but firm hold. She heard Romulus groan. He was warm in her hand.

Slowly, she stroked him, looking up at his reaction. He knitted his brows together, his teeth pressed together as he hissed, tightening his hold on her hair, slightly tugging.

Looking back down at his cock, Clawdeen let out a small moan.

It was her turn now; she wanted to make him feel like he could her, make him moan and write beneath her from her tender touches and soft lips.

She lightly pushed on his chest, gesturing for him to sit properly. Romulus did so, lying back on his palms. He watched as she knelt down between his bent legs, her necklace swaying down between her breasts. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her grasp him in both of her hands.

Sparing one last glance, Clawdeen leaned down, parting her lips.

Slowly, she lowered head as she took him into her mouth.

Romulus cried out, snapping his head back, his claws digging into the hard earth. His mind went blank with the feeling of her mouth around him, her tongue dragging up and down the sides, wet and warm. His voice cracked and noises he normally didn't think he was capable of making erupted from his throat, getting louder and louder.

Clawdeen closed her eyes, slowly bobbing her head back and forth as she fellated him, moaning as she reached down with one hand to fondle his testicles; she listened as he swore and yelled out, repeating her name like some kind of melody. She pressed her tongue to the swollen glands at his tip. Sparing little licks along the sides and at the base, she dragged her tongue up and down the sides, pulling away briefly to suck on one of his balls.

She felt Romulus' hand disentangle itself from her hair as both pressed down on her head, guiding her along the length of his cock. He watched her as his hands moved her head up and down, her eyes closed as she breathed in and out through her nose as their combined movement began to speed up, and she went lower and lower, nearly deepthroating him as her nose ghosted his pelvic bone. Her breasts brushed against his scrotum, and a wave of arousal shot through him so strongly he almost came right then.

Instead, his left hand left her head to squeeze down at the base of his shaft, momentarily cutting off the flow of arousal as his other hand pulled her hair, trying to still her.

"W-W-Wait, St…stop," he stuttered, "N-not yet."

Clawdeen looked up at him, pulling her mouth away- the strands of saliva that formed between her mouth and his tip almost enough to make him lose it completely- and sitting up. She wiped her mouth. They looked at each other, panting slightly. Their hearts beat fast with the combination of excitement from their previous actions, and the anticipation of what was to come next.

She played with the tips of her hair, looking somewhere off to the right, and for a brief moment, Romulus was worried he had made her think she did something wrong.

But then she leaned forward and put her hands on his shoulders, engulfing him in a kiss. It was hungry, horny and one that let him know she wanted more, that she wasn't done with him yet. The feel of her nude body against him sent a shockwave through him that made his toes curl. Returning it eagerly, Romulus closed his eyes and took her face in his hands, both of them moaning as they tasted themselves on each other's lips.

As they broke off, the grey and white wolf met the gold eyes of his mate as she lightly stroked his chest, her arms sliding down to feel along his muscular arms, before she put her fingers to his lips as he tried to connect his mouth to hers again. She gave him a small smile.

Slowly, Clawdeen leaned back, bending her finger in a "come hither" gesture as she lay down, her back against the floor.

Romulus took a deep breath, taking a moment to admire her in the darkness.

He grabbed at his pants and underwear. Slowly, he pushed them down his thighs, lifting his knees to slide them to his shins, before pulling them off his ankles, leaving himself as bare as the she-wolf before him.

He crawled over and on top of her, holding himself up with his knees and arms. He gazed down at the beauty beneath him, his aching length making him all too aware of just how close their nude bodies were touching. Clawdeen cupped his face with both hands, tugging him down to her.

Her lips were sensual, soft, and gentle this time, and he slid his arms under her, pulling her close to him. her knees pressed against either side of his hips, and he could practically _feel_ the heat radiating off of her. He pressed his mouth to the pulsepoint at her throat, smiling against the flesh of her neck as she shuttered beneath him.

"Rom…" her soft voice whispered into his ear, "P-Please. I can't…I can't wait..."

And who was he to deny her?

Supporting himself on one hand, Romulus reached between them, grabbing and positioning himself near her wet entrance. He noticed, out of his peripheral, Clawdeen raised her bent legs, her knees lightly brushing his hips, her arms going under his arms, her palms flat on his back.

Sliding into her felt like sliding into an exquisite oil. Oh, it was heavenly.

He clamped his eyes shut, a low keen bursting from his lips as he heard Clawdeen let out a small cry, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she squeezed around him, taking all of him deeply. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed their foreheads together, drunk off the heat that consumed him, kissing her desperately.

He looked through half lidded eyes, partially curtained by the locks of his mused brown hair falling in his face, gauging her reaction- mewls escaping her berry colored lips, her head thrown back as locks of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, her eyes screwed shut- as he slowly rolled his hips, beginning to move.

Her thighs squeezed his waist as she moaned, her body rocking with his gentle thrusts. Romulus breathed slowly, the feeling of her lithe body nearly sending him over the edge; he swallowed, his throat feeling parched.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, trying to keep his pace steady.

Clawdeen, keeping her eyes shut, shook her head, her brows furrowing together as she gasped sharply.

"N-No," she whispered, holding him tightly against her, "Oh, please…p-please don't stop."

He was all too happy to oblige, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close as he began his rhythm.

Their lovemaking was sensual, much softer and slower compared to their previous activities. Their bodies entertwined together as their lips connected, only breaking apart to get air. Their hands explored each other, paying attention to familiar areas that elicited the strongest reactions, familiarizing themselves with newly discovered ones; learning where and how to touch, what made each of them moan the loudest and how to make their arousal stronger. Clawdeen whimpered as she felt Rom grab her by the back of her knee, pulling her leg closer under his arm so he could go deeper; she ghosted her lips along the length of his jaw and over his chin, becoming rewarded with a raspy groan.

"H-Harder," she whispered, whining as he indulged her, pulling her tightly against him as he buried himself inside of her. He hit one spot especially hard, and Clawdeen gasped as she saw stars.

Their hips rocked together, their stomachs fluttering against each other. She heard him swear under his breath, and she bit her lip as she felt one of his hands grasp her breast, his thrusts starting to become faster.

It had been such a turnaround from the first time they had been intimate, where she had been full of doubt.

Part of it, admittedly, was due to her own insecurity over her lack of experience, the most she ever did beforehand being a handjob or two with some of the boys she briefly dated. She didn't want to ruin the good mood, and when it came to even just undressing, she felt more shy than a nun in a bathhouse. Another part of it was just her preconceived notions of what she had of boys, werewolf men in particular; they often became way too focused on just getting their own as soon as possible, barely paying any mind to their partners other than acting like they were breathing sex toys. Many liked they were Adonis incarnate and manage to please Aphrodite herself, when in reality they were more like the live action result of cheaply written phone sex.

She was quickly proven wrong, though, thank God. Romulus was an attentive lover, who liked to learn and consider all possible places to please his partners. He was patient and liked to take time to build up the action and, to her delight, was as much into foreplay as she was. He knew how to make her moan, make her cry, and make her laugh. He didn't mock her when she messed up, nor did he demand attention to make himself feel good. He liked to give pleasure almost as much as he liked receiving it, and it wasn't long after they had gone a few rounds- in his bed, the back of his car, the back room of the salon when Clawdeen had to clean up- until he had her figured out and in, knowing what to do to make her a mess on the floor.

(Though, Clawdeen would never tell him that- the guy had a big enough ego as it was, he didn't need it stroked any more).

As was demonstrated now, as he moved against her, brushing his hands alongside her sides, her chest, her back, her rear. He held her gently as he brought her closer to the edge, his lips brushing her neck and the swell of her bust. She became dizzy as she breathed in the hot air, becoming unaware to everything except the immense ripples of pleasure coursed through her body. She called his name like it would save her life.

His tongue swirled around hers. Their sharp teeth clicked together sparingly. Their fur became slick with each other's sweat. Clawdeen groaned as she felt him reach down and start stroking her clit.

Then he hit the spot. That one spot, that made her nerves come alive and thoughts short circuit, that made her muscles quiver and her body jerk. The part that made her flare up and make the coil in her stomach tighten so hard she felt like she was going to explode.

She cried out, her voice getting louder with each hit against her spot.

"I-I-I'm gonna c-cum," she panted, burying her face against his neck.

He rubbed her clit harder, his hips moving faster, the friction of him moving against her walls sending sparks of electricity through her whole body down all the way to her toes. Her cries grew, her voice getting higher and higher as she felt herself growing nearer to the edge. Romulus grabbed her hips, his green eyed gaze focused on her, leaning back on his knees as he gently rocked her back and forth against him.

"Ah…ah… _ah…"_

She got closer and closer to her climax, her skin prickling as the sensation of pressure in her lower body built up. She squeezed her eyes shut, only dimly aware that she was pleading with him for release, begging him in small whispers to bring her there.

Suddenly, something exploded in her.

She arched up against him, letting out a long cry as she orgasmed, her head getting filled with static.

For a moment, she was just… _there._

As she came back down, she felt Romulus increase his speed, the older male letting out desperate groans as he pounded his hips against her, burying his face against the side of her neck.

Clawdeen let out small moans as she felt his hard thrusts, wrapping her arms around his neck.

" _God…f-fuck,"_ he exclaimed.

He pressed his forehead to her collarbone, letting out a long groan as he shuttered. Clawdeen lightly mewled as she felt him finally cum, him pulsing against her walls as his seed, warm and moist, released inside her. He collapsed against her, moaning against her skin.

They lay there for a short while, trying to catch their breath as the cool air chilled their heated bodies. Their fur was knotted and damp. Their limbs suddenly felt heavy and exhausted. The smell of sweat and sex hung heavily in the air. Clawdeen looked at the top of the den, feeling her heart slowing down as she gasped for breath, wetting her dry lips. She looked down at Romulus, who was resting his cheek against her stomach as he wheezed.

She smiled and brought her hands up, loosely wrapping them around the back of his neck, gently running her hands through his damp hair.

Romulus looked up at her, resting his chin on her belly. He smiled up at her, a soft, gentle look in his eyes that made her blush; a look that let her know she was cherished and that she was loved.

Pushing himself onto his elbows, he crawled over so that he was aside her, leaning on his elbow with his head resting in his hand. He brought his opposite hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb gently stroking her skin. Clawdeen smiled, her hand covering his.

He leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers. She curled into him, the two of them embracing as they shared light little kisses, smiling as he reached up to kiss her forehead, before gently rubbing his nose against hers.

"I love you," he said softly, holding her against his chest.

Clawdeen smiled, resting her head on his arm. "I love you, too."

She gave him a look of smugness.

"I told you I had something to show you."

Romulus scoffed, "That you did. This place is pretty nice; quiet and away from everything. The sound of the brook's a nice touch. Even though it's way too damn stuffy in here."

He rolled over on his back, looking around the small den for emphasis. Clawdeen scoffed, adjusting herself so that she could rest across his chest, crossing her arms and resting her chin on them.

"Well that's what happens when you're in a small space that doesn't have a lot of air circulation, and you do a lot of physical activity," she stated, "Like doing push ups, or sit ups, or jumping jacks…"

She shot him a look, a smirk coming onto her features as she sat up so that she was straddling the grey wolf.

"Or…letting off some stress with someone else," she said coyly, running her hands over his chest.

Romulus smiled. He brought his hands up to hold her hips, chuckling as he admired the auburn haired beauty atop him.

"You've got a point there," he said, gently rubbing small circles around her skin.

The look in his eyes was subdued and hazy, the gentle glint in his eye as he took her in making her heart soar.

Clawdeen smiled back, before she reached behind her, taking him back into her hand. Stroking him delicately, she was rewarded with a soft moan of her name as she felt him grow hard from her touch. His hands slid to her inner thighs, and she bit her lip as his fingers grew closer to her still sensitive lips, feeling herself become aroused yet again.

"Damn, woman, let me catch my breath for a second," Romulus groaned, though he jerked as Clawdeen swiped her thumb over his tip.

Clawdeen scoffed, "Did you really think I was going to take you all the way out here on a school night and we were only going to go once?"

He didn't answer her, but the way his hands suddenly pressed on her back and brought her down to him so he could smash their lips together was enough to let her know how he _really_ felt.

They were intimate several more times, making love deep into the late hours of the night. Clawdeen's mind became hazy, her thoughts a blur of static as Romulus made her body come alive, exploring her body like it was a map, touching her with his strong, slim hands and eliciting physical feelings so strong that it made her toes curl and her fingers go numb. She savored in the reactions she got from him as she touched him in return, moving together with him in their primitive dances- her slowly riding him as she moved along in his lap, him taking her on her hands and knees as she swore and yelled out her excitement, her mind going blank as he ate her out, her legs perched high upon his shoulders- guiding each other along to the top, helping as they both reached their peaks after one another.

The silence of the forest outside provided a quiet, relaxing atmosphere, where they could enjoy their activities without any harsh interruptions.

A little while later, they lie still on the ground, their chests slowly rising and falling as both of them lightly dozed in the dark den. Clawdeen opened her eyes lazily; Romulus lay on his back, having pulled her with him so that she lie sideways upon his chest, her legs bent and making her she curled up on his upper body. He had one arm underneath her, wrapping around her waist so that it rested on her side near her ribs, his other on her outer thigh. She had her head lying on his right shoulder, his head turned towards her. His eyes were closed, his lids fluttering as he slumbered.

He looked so peaceful, and it brought a smile to Clawdeen's features. She adjusted herself in his hold, causing him to stir.

"We should probably be heading back now," Clawdeen commented, "My mom's going to throw a fit if I stay out until the morning without so much as texting her."

Romulus stretched his arms, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, we will. Just give me a few minutes."

She smirked and rolled off his chest onto her backside. She stood up, stretching her own arms above her head as she looked back at her mate. Something clicked in her head, and she leered at him.

"You got me all dirty," she said, turning around, "Now I'm all covered in your smell and I stink-"

"I didn't hear you have any complaints before," Romulus interjected.

"-I need to clean up," she continued like he hadn't said anything, "And there's this brooke that, luckily, happens to be right outside…"

She looked over her shoulder, giving him a look.

"I could probably use a quick bath, don't you think?"

Romulus sat up, his eyes widening.

She just stared at him, gathering her hair up in a fake ponytail, exposing her thin neck- a fresh bite mark exposed on her shoulder from him; she knew he had a similar one on his neck- before she turned away, her backside fully exposed to him.

Romulus grinned darkly, pushing himself to his feet.

"Oh, baby, _don't_ tempt me."

She giggled as he all but chased her out of the den, both of them charging into the brooke, making loud splashes that echoed throughout the forest.

After a quick dip in which they washed and smoothed out their fur- and also briefly entertaining a quick but intense splashing match- they redressed into their clothes, walking out of the den and into the pitch black night hand in hand.

Clawdeen turned to the grey wolf before her, looking up at him with a soft smile. Romulus gave her one in return as he bent over, the two sharing one last sweet kiss.

They broke apart. Clawdeen lifted her hand, cupping his cheek, letting it run down his angular jaw, trailing down the front of his shirt, before an excited look came onto her features.

Then, she suddenly whipped around and darted off into the forest; a flash of purple smoke suddenly rose up where she stood, and out of it she came in her primitive form, paws hitting the ground running as she took off for the trees.

Romulus stared after her for a moment, a smirk growing on his features. A second later, he took off after her, also shifting into his full wolf form. The two werewolves soon disappeared from site as they crossed through the brush, leaving no trace of their presence left at the brooke or the den.

The moon, their only witness to their private moment, continued to shine up above, glowing like a bright pearl against the dark of the night sky.

* * *

 _A/N: Did you expect this to be so long? Neither did I._

 _Please read and review! (Who knows, I might try this more often, wink wink)_


End file.
